


Autumn.

by Sofyzin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby, Babyfic, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Marriage Fraud, Marriage of Convenience, Moonie update the baby fic, Soft Zak, pinning, soft, taking in a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: Once a child gets into your heart, there’s no right or wrong about it. There is also no getting out of it. That is what Zak found out when a child was left on his doorstep.Dealing with the baby alone was not an option, so the best next step was to drag his best friend along...
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 35
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1. Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657642) by [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong). 



Skeppy had just finished a recording with Bad when it happened. They stayed on call for another half an hour, discussing yet another divorce. It was all just fanservice, Zak had said countless times that they were nothing more than best friends and Darryl... Darryl always avoided the question pretending to be dumb.

They bid their goodbyes, Bad saying that he needs to walk Rat and Skeppy decides to go eat...

For once, he was not ordering out... since he decided to finish the Chinese he ordered yesterday. He should really learn how to cook.

It was quiet and peaceful so when his doorbell rang he literally jumped out of his skin.

“What the-“ he put down his food and skipped to the door, opening it ready to tell whoever was there that they had the wrong apartment. But there was no one there.

“Huh... must be someone pranking me. Oooh! I should pay someone to do that to Bad!” Zak giggled jumping up excitedly and started to close the door. That was when he heard a gentle cooing noise at his feet.  
When Zak looked down his brain literally circuited. There was a basket with bundle of blankets in it, which was moving and making the weird noises.

That was a baby. Someone left a child at his doorstep.

Out of all people. Him. He was absolutely the worst possible choice! He had no idea how to take care of a baby! He could hardly take care of himself, how would he handle a baby?!

Before spiraled into panic even further he practically forced himself to calm down and slowly lifted the basket, carrying it inside.

“Okay, um...” he set it on the counter and peered inside as a pair of green eyes stared back at him. “Hi! I’m... Zak. I would ask you what’s your name but eh... I don’t think you can speak yet...”

They stared at each other and the child reached for him making Zak flinch. “Oh, um... hi... what do I- oh, no, no... please don’t cry, um... here!”

Zak could not watch as those green eyes filled with tears so in the next second a small hand was wrapping around his finger and the baby was laughing:

“Heh, yeah, that’s better isn’t?... I would not know what to do if you cried. Aww, you’re so pretty cute when you laugh.” Zak smiled, loving how the baby’s eyes sparkled when it giggled. “What’s your name? Oh, wait we already determined that you can’t speak... where did you come from?”

In reply the baby gurgled and put Zak’s thumb into its mouth. “... You’re hungry, aren’t you?... why do I keep talking to you, like you are going to reply? You’re a child! Okay, anyway.... food. What do you feed a baby?”

Zak sighed, carefully freed his hand and cringed when the baby started whining at the lost of contact.

“Shhh... wait a second. I’ll just check what I have that I can give you...” He opened the fridge and froze up. His mind went blank. What do babies eat? He could not cook well. What if he messes up? What if he hurts the baby? How does one even hold a baby? What if... the baby starts crying?

“Umm... so. I actually have no idea what to feed you. But!” He turned to the baby, shutting the fridge and making funny faces. “But I have a reliable source that I can call and ask for help! Just give me a second, darling!”

Zak leaned onto the counter giving one of his hands back to the child who happily held onto his fingers, putting one of them in its mouth and making small happy squeaky sounds. With the other he opened his phone trying to find a certain contact who would definitely help him.

“Yes, Geppy?” A cheerful voice rang through the speaker and Zak smiled in relief. “We spoke half an hour ago. Did you miss me?”

“What?! Bad!” The quiet giggles he got in return made him roll his eyes and smile wider. That in turn made the child smile and coo as well.

“I know you missed me! Anyway! What’s up?”

“I, um... okay I’ll just say it.” Zak took a deep breath, preparing himself for a lot of questions. “What do you feed a baby?”

There were a few beats of silence and then Bad spoke in the most suspicious voice ever:

“... Why do you need to know that...?”

“Okay, I know it just sounds suspicious but... there was a baby in a basket at my doorstep.” If Zak had any free hands he would have facepalmed at how stupid he sounded.

“Okay, yeah. Sure, Skeppy. A baby at your doorstep! Is that the best you could come up with today?” Hearing that his friend get annoyed scared Zak. He knew that Bad would never hang up on him, even if he’s angry but right now he needed Darryl to believe him.

“I’m not lying though! There really was a baby at my doorstep and-“

“Geppy, this is not a good troll, just so you know.”

“Darryl. Please, I’m... I’m not lying or trolling. I promise. There was a child in a basket at my doorstep and I took it inside and it almost started crying but I calmed it and now it’s hungry and.... And I have no idea what to do...” his voice got smaller and smaller as he rambled on and on and the last phrase came out as a tiny: “...help?”

“Okay. First of all. Stop freaking out, Zak. Calm down, You’re gonna be fine, the child is gonna be fine. I’ll be there soon, alright?” Darryl’s voice was gentle and very cornered, Zak could hear him get up and start typing as he said that.

“You will?”

“Of course, I will. I can’t live you alone in a situation like this... I’m getting a ticket right now.”

“Oh god, thank you!” The relief was evident in Zak’s voice, but it quickly faltered as they baby made an upset noise sending Zak into another wave of panic. “Darryl, it’s upset! What do I do?!

“Always... Um, do you have milk?” It was is hard to help without actually being there but Darryl was really trying. At the same time he was buying the earliest flight to Zak’s place he could find... and a special ticket for Rat. He could not find a place for her to stay, plus he did not know how long he would be gone for. So the safest bet was to take care with.

“Yeah... do I heat it?” Zak put Darryl on speaker and started gently rocking the basket trying to calm the baby who was getting more and more upset.

“Yes. Heat it and check that it’s not too hot on your skin before you feed the baby.” Zak heard the older man walk around, probably starting to pack. God, he couldn’t be happier that Darryl was coming. He could not do this alone. “Technically you need a baby bottle. But you don’t have that so um... you can use a medicine cup or a shot glass.”

“Okay, got it!” Zak got up and got the milk out of the fridge, pouring it out into a small pot and putting it on the oven.

“Also, you keep calling the baby it. Is it a girl or a boy?”

“How would I know?! It can’t speak yet!” Zak exclaimed, hearing a very loud sigh in reply.

“You check, Zak. You check.” Darryl sounded tired and jokingly disappointed. He got it. In a situation like this it’s easy to forget the most basic things.

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, you’re right.” Zak burst out in embarrassed laughter and leaned over the baby moving the blankets. “Well, I have two news! So far there is no diaper change needed! And it’s a girl!”

“Great!” Darryl chuckled at how excited Zak got at the discovery. “Check the milk. Careful, don’t burn yourself.”

“It’s warm! Not hot enough to burn your mouth but warm enough to drink!” Before Darryl could answer the baby made a very upset screech so Zak poured the milk into the medicine cup and hurried over. “Right so... how do I do this?”

“Well, first you need to make sure she’s calm so... I suggest holding and rocking her?”

“You want me to hold a baby... by myself?” Zak put the cup with the milk down and hovered over the baby, not knowing how to hold her correctly. “Uh, Darl, I’m not sure... this is a good idea. I can hurt her.”

“Hey, hey, you’ll do great. Make sure to always support her head and neck and be very careful, okay?” Darryl’s voice was warm and comforting and Zak sighed in reply. It’s not like he had a choice. It’s either he holds her or she starves.

“Fine, but when you get here you are singing her to sleep.” Zak mumbled and looked at the baby. There were a few beats of silence as the two of them stared at each silently, a storm building up in those green eyes. But just as she started whining, about to start crying, Zak gently scooped her up. “Whoa... she’s so tiny. Hi there, baby girl...”

Darryl chuckles into the phone as the baby lets out a small huff and proceeds to kick Zak. “Oh, she’s sassy!” Zak laughed and gave her his hoodie string to hold on to as he walked around the room, trying to calm the baby. “Aw, Bad, she’s so cute...”

“She probably is. Just... be careful. You can’t get attached just yet.”

“Why not?” Zak frowned. If Bad was by his side he could very well...

“You don’t know if you will be allowed to keep her. Maybe her parents are looking for her, or she has relatives somewhere...”

“There was no note or anything.” Zak mumbled and sighed, knowing that Darryl was right. Still. She was so tiny and adorable and... “Oh, she calmed down! What’s next?”

“Seat her in an up on your lap, and hold her, so she doesn’t fall. Place the edge of the cup to her lower lip.” Darryl sounded like he almost dropped something. He was currently packing his computer since he figured, he would stay with Zak for a while. “Don’t pour the milk into her mouth, rather tilt the cup so that milk touches her lip, and she can lap it up herself.... like a cat. Got it?”

“Uuuh... yep. Think so.” Zak carefully sat down, stabilising the girl on his lap. She was still holding onto his hoodie strings and staring intensely making Zak coo softly. “Aww, here you go, cutie...”

He heard Darryl chuckle at his high-pitched baby talk and was ready to tease him about the way the older man talked to his dog when the baby started to hungrily drink the milk and Zak’s breath got snatched away.

She was so... real. Maybe it was because Zak was never this close with a baby before, but something being able to hold a living child, to feed her and to have her trust you was... mesmerizing. And Zak soon realised that he did not want to let her go.

“Zak? Are you there? It’s been five minutes...?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry!” Zak snapped out of his trance realizing that the baby had drank all of the milk and now was leaning onto him, her tiny hands holding onto his blue hoodie. “I got... distracted. She finished eating.”

“Great. Will you be able to handle changing diapers by yourself? Wait, do you even have one for her?”

“Yep! There’s a spare one in the basket!” Zak answered after glancing into the said object. The diaper was hidden under all the blankets, alone with a pretty silver rattle. “I think I’ll handle it. But can you buy all the baby stuff on your way here?”

“Of course I can!... at least we know we don’t need a crib.” Skeppy groaned at that not even noticing that he was subconsciously rocking the baby girl and patting her back softly.

“Dude, shut up! I have 5 of them!” Darryl laughed in reply and Zak smiled. They will see each other soon. They actually completed their promised and met up before the end of 2020. Now it was March 2021, Zak was 21 and Darryl will turn 26 soon. Presumably he will have to spend his birthday with Zak. Which was actually great. “Anyway... when is your flight?”

“In 3 hours. I hope you don’t mind that I’m bringin Rat?”

“Of course not! I bet she and Rocco are gonna hit it off!” Zak giggled and the girl copied him smiling and pulling on his hoodie until he gave her his hand. “I’ll let you pack, Bad.”

“Alright. Call me if you need anything, literally anything, though. Okay?”

“So I can bother you if I’m hungry?” Zak smirked and started giggling like crazy.

“Geppy! You know what I mean!” Darryl started grumbling and scoffed softly. That muffin head. “You can finish yesterday’s takeout if your hungry.... and tomorrow I’ll feed you homemade food!”

“Homemade food, yes!” Zak cheered, laughing quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful child. He didn’t eat homemade food since he visited his parents, which was at least two months ago... somewhere around his birthday. “See you soon, Bad. Love you!”

“Love you too, Geppy! Remember, don’t get too attached.” With that the older man hanged up and Zak was left alone with the baby.

“Well, uh... what do we do now?” Zak asked the baby cradling her tiny warm body in his arms. The girl stretched out her hand hands towards his face and Zak leaned in, allowing her small hands roam over his cheeks. “Aww, little princess...”

“Ah! Hair, honey, no!” Zak hissed, pressing closer close with one hand, making sure her head is resting on his elbow. With the other hand tried to pry the little fingers from his hair. “Darling, you’re hurting me. Come on... I’ll get you the Badboyhalo plush I got sent to my PO box.”

——

Half an hour later, they were in Zak’s room on the floor. Zak had laid out all the toy ducks he had got and now he and the baby girl were moving them across the floor. She could not crawl yet and it was mostly just Zak moving them around, chatting away a story he was coming up with right this moment... while the girl watched and munched on a top hat duck laughing sweetly.

“-And then the superhero duckie saved the duckie town and put away the criminal duckie to prison so, um...” Zak contemplated deciding how to story should go on, since he though children’s stories should have a good ending for everyone. At least the ones he came up with. “And the criminal duckie had stayed there until he understood that stealing toes was not good! While all the other duckies lived happily ever after!”

The girl laughed, clearly not understanding a thing but still happy. She made soft bubble noises and reached for Zak’s hand letting go of the top hat duck. Zak, of course, complied and gave her his hand, smiling as small fingers curled up around one of his.

“You’re so tiny... I can’t believe how tiny and fragile you are...” He mumbled running his free hand through his hair. “Anyways. I can’t wait for Bad to get here. I haven’t seen him since last year, and I miss his huuu- cooking. I miss his cooking.”

They fell silent the girl just holding onto him and Zak staring at her. He had these thoughts... which as Bad said were dangerous to have right now.

“Okay. It’s... actually very late so, how about we take a bath, change your diaper and go nap?” Zak sang lifting the girl up and heading to the bathroom.

While his little guest waited in the basket, he filled the bathtub, with warm water instead of money this time, and placed the top hat duck that she liked so much into the water.

Taking the diaper off was easy, Zak gagged only once and threw it away and cleaned her with wipes. He also thought that he should get used to this only once too... okay maybe more than once.

She clearly was scared of water at first and started crying. And Zak was not sure what to do once again. He paced around the bathroom rocking the crying child and then sweet talked his way into lowering her into the warm water. That was more for him than for her, since she clearly did not understand and was getting anxious because of her crying.

The water distracted her for a bit, but she was still very upset. Zak sat on the floor next to the bathtub and held her steady in the water carefully pouring water on her head while making sure doesn’t swallow any of the bath water. This was hard. He really needed Darryl here soon.

The bath lasted 10 minutes at most and after that the girl was wrapped in a fluffy towel, and seemed a little bit happier. That was until they had to put the clean diaper on. She started kicking and screaming and Zak teared up because, god, this was hard. And Bad was flying right now, so he could call him!

“Oh, come on. Please, please, please let me...” Zak breathed in sharply finally putting on the diaper and getting one of the blankets from the basket to keep her warm. “Finally. I’m sorry, um... here! Look!”

He placed the girl in a small pillow next he made and grabbed the rattle that he found in the basket. It was a silver, ornamented angel that sang in the softest bell ringing ever. It looked quite antique and made Zak wonder where it actually came from.

“It’s your rattle... I’m.. uh... do you want it... maybe?” Zak shook the rattle in front of the girl face. Once again he had no idea what to do. He was tired and a bit scared, and she just kept crying and crying and-

Oh.

When did she stop? The only one crying was now Zak.

“Oh, um... is this... better?” He shook the rattle again and her eyes followed the toy, as she started reaching for it. And Zak gave her the toy, wiping his eyes. “You’re quite the storm aren’t you?... both the storm and very much so the sunshine...”

Zak fell silent watching the girl play with the rattle. Darryl told him not to but...

“I think I have the perfect name for you...”

———

This was by far the most bizarre situation Darryl has ever been in. He didn’t believe Zak at first, because... a baby on his doorstep. Really? That only happens in movies.

But then, Zak sounded so scared and panicked... and Darryl knew his best friend. He could not leave that muffinhead alone in which a state, so he got the earliest flight. Payed extra for Rat and took off!

He was really worried but also happy he will finally get to see his best friend again. Rat was mostly behaving, yapping only a few times but Darryl calmed her down.

One last thing...

Darryl first got an Uber to the shops, or more specifically to Walmart, to get all the baby things needed. Diapers, formula, bottle, a pacifier. He had babysat and worked with little kids before so shopping was pretty easy... he also bought her one soft baby suit, that was practical... and a muffin hat. They have to go to the police today so it’s better to have a well-dressed child!

He also bought a lot of food since he knew that a mouse hanged itself in Zak’s fridge. The only food that you could find in there was left over take out and if you’re lucky, some milk or juice. So Darryl bought dough, eggs, everything to make a chicken soup and steak with potatoes for dinner. He could make jacket potato and fry or steam some steak...

Finally, he got out of the Uber carrying his language, Rat’s carrier and all the things he got to Zak’s apartment door.

Last time Zak visited him, but Darryl vaguely knew where to go. Thankfully he did not get lost.

Instead of ringing the door bell, he knocked and when he got no answer, he called Zak instead.

“...Bad?” Darryl hummed softly and frowned at how sleepy and tired Zak sounded. The younger did not see to realise what was going on yet.

“I’m here, Skeppy.” Instead of an answer a phone was thrown down, hopefully on the bed and Darryl chuckled as he heard footsteps running towards the door.

The next thing he knew, that door swing open and Zak was hanging on him, rambling on like crazy:

“Oh, god! Thank you for coming! I love you! This is so hard, but she is so tiny and cute and-“

“Hey, hey, hey... slow down.” Darryl hugged back but then let go putting his hands on Zak’s shoulder and carefully watching his face. “I’m here. You did so well on your own. But I’m here now. It’s gonna be okay.”

“...yeah. Yeah, you’re here.” Zak repeated quietly, staying in Darryl’s embrace for a minute. “Um, come on in. Let me help you...”

Zak snatched Rat’s carrier letting the dog out while Darryl carried the things inside and put all the food in the fridge.

“So... can I meet the reason of my presence?” Darryl joked leaning back on the kitchen counter and smiling at Zak softly.

“Oh! Yeah! Of course! Let me go, get her!” Zak exclaimed and ran off to get the girl, while Darryl looked around. The kitchen was simple but clean. Bad wanted to believe it was because Zak managed to be responsible, but he knew it was really because Skeppy did not use it much. “Here she is! Her name is Autumn!”

Zak returned showing off the sleepy girl in his arms.

“You left her alone- Zak, you're not supposed to do that! Aww! Isn’t she the most adorable- wait what?!” Darryl started to coo over the beautiful child, but then he processed what Zak said. “You named her...?”

“Yes! Her name is Autumn!” Zak giggled and stroked the girl’s black curls. They were fluffy or long but they were there.

“Zak, she is gorgeous but... “

“I know, I know. Not to get attached but... um...” Darryl sighed, he knew what Zak was going to say. He did not necessarily think it was a bad idea but it was better to think things through properly first.

“Yes?”

“I think I want to keep her.” Zak mumbled and looked up expecting to see disappointment in Darryl’s face. But Darryl was just silently watching him with warmth and adoration and not even an ounce of disappointment. “I just think that... if someone left her. With that expensive rattle and cashmere blankets, then they definitely don’t want her. Maybe it was a teenage pregnancy or her family died or something else but... all I know is that she needs me... she needs us.”

“I understand.” He sighed and put his hand on Zak’s shoulder leaning to the baby. Autumn suddenly got shy and hid her face in Zak’s T-shirt making Darryl giggle. “Listen, we can go to the police today and sort everything out, but um... You don’t think ahead in years or months: you think about this hour, and maybe the next. Anything else is speculation. We live with the decisions we make, Zak. That’s what bravery is. Standing by the consequences of your mistakes. And you are one of the bravest people, I know.”

Darryl blushed darkly, glancing away. He might have said a bit too much and now Zak was staring at him in complete awe and shock.

He couldn’t help it. Zak looked so soft, holding Autumn. So soft and sleepy, with his hair all messed up and eyes glowing with determination to keep the child. He was freaking out for nothing, of course, he had a few things to learn but from what he could see, he had great parental instincts.

“Anyway, what I am trying to say is... is what you want, I’ll stand by you, no matter what.”

Zak was completely speechless. He did not expect... that.

“I’m so lucky that I have you in my life, Darryl.” Zak mumbled, leaning on Darryl fully. “I’m sure you’ll love her too.”

Zak snickered seeing as Darryl opened his mouth to interrupt, but he didn’t let him continuing on:

“Can we go now? I want to get this over with...”

Darryl chuckled quietly and nodded, taking out formula and a baby bottle and preparing some food for Autumn for later.

“Yeah. Let’s go. We can figure this out along the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join my (and Ruby’s) [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^~^


	2. Chapter 2. Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl and Zak figure out how to adopt Autumn... keeping up with everything is hard, isn’t it?

What surprised Zak about Darryl the most when they first met up was how different he was. It was bit dumb to be honest. When they first met Zak, despite knowing what he looked like, kind of expect a shadowy figure with glowing eyes and a long cloak to show up. When Darryl... in a hoodie, jeans and a beanie hugged him he was slightly shocked. The first thing was that, he was taller. Not by a lot but... he was tall enough to put his chin on Zak’s forehead without standing on his tiptoes, but he didn’t need to lean down or slouch either. He did not act much differently, but his demeanor and the way he carried himself also changed and it out Zak off for a while. He was more... relaxed, more flirtatious. For someone who did not like physical touch much, he showered Zak in affection and... to be honest even now, sitting in the car with Darryl, and holding a child that he will possibly adopt, he could not help but stare.

His hair grew a lot since they last saw each other, he had a light stubble on his chin probably because he did not have time to shave. He was wearing normal clothes again... a blue t-shirt, highwaisted jeans, and he had a beige jacket which he was not putting on, because it was the beginning of September. His T-shirt was a little disheveled probably due to the flight. Speaking of which...

“Are you okay? After the flight?” Bad’s fear of planes and his claustrophobia was no secret to anyone, so Zak felt a bit guilty for making fly over here to help.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine!” Darryl was driving and his hand was over Zak’s sit as he was reversing out of the drive way. “I had Lucy and panicked only a little bit. Now, I’m okay!”

“A little bit still counts. You sure you’re good?” Zak was trying to be serious but Autumn was tilting her little head side to side and watching him with the most serious face. It was honestly the most adorable action ever! He had seen Rocco do this and started wondering if the girl had already copied the puppy’s mannerisms.

“Zak, I’m good!” Darryl laughed his hand brushing over the younger shoulder as it returned to the wheel. “I know how to deal with it and all... what you should be more worried is that it is my first time driving your banana car.”

“Oh, sh-“

“Don’t you dare.” Darryl hissed, raised his eyebrows and nodded at Autumn who was listening intensely. They do not want her first word to be a swear.

“Oh... fudge... It seems I have to talk in muffins now, don’t I?” Zak pouted sticking his tongue out at Autumn to make her laugh. “We don’t want you swearing, honey, so now I will be talking like my best friend!

“Yay! You’ll finally stop swearing!” Darryl laughed softly and sighed. “So. What is our plan of action?”

“Uuuh... well... find out her parentage and then... ask if I can adopt her?” Zak looked at Darryl questionably and unsure. Darryl frowned and sighed at that unsure vulnerable look. As they stopped at the traffic light, he turned to Zak and lifted his chin with the tips of his fingers:

“Zak. Do you want to keep her?”

“Yes...”

“Are you completely sure?”

“Yes! If she doesn’t have parents that are looking for her, then I am keeping her!” Now, that sounded way more secure. Zak may not know much about children... but he has Darryl, and he can learn.

“There we go, that’s much better.” Darryl’s eyes softened, shining with affection as he let go and turned back to the wheel starting to drive again. “Don’t doubt yourself. If you want her, I will do in my power to make sure you keep her. She was left at your doorstep after all.”

“Yeah... yeah, you’re right! My baby!” Zak exclaimed sticking his tongue at Autumn. The girl laughed as one of Zak’s hands brushed over her cheek. “My squishy baby...”

“We’re here.” Darryl parked and got out of the car. Then he opened the door for Zak and extended a hand to him.

“Oh boy... Thanks.” Zak lifted Autumn pressing the girl close and took Darryl’s hand, letting go as soon as he was out of the car to support the baby with both hands. “You’re the best.”

“I know. Come.”

The police station was busy and Zak was busy hiding behind Darryl and rocking the baby who did not like the atmosphere at all and started sniffling. Darryl handled all the talking while Zak was trying to calm Autumn. She seemed a lot better when he was making faces at her or singing quietly, even though if it was horribly off-key. Look, he was better at rhythms than melodies!

They took a DNA swab and photo of the rattle, asked a lot of questions, most of which Darryl managed to answer but Zak did have to step in. He explained how he found her on his doorstep and how he fed her, with the help of Darryl, how he cared for her overnight. Zak wanted to mention he wanted to keep her but Darryl nudged him before he could.

“Let’s wait for the results first. Besides, they need to do a DNA test now...”

“Oh no...” Zak sighed placing Autumn on Darryl’s lap and prepping her up in a sitting position. The girl immediately clang to Darryl’s t-shirt with one hand and reached for Zak with another. Her eyes filled with fearful tears and Zak sniffled too, allowing the girl to hold his finger while Darryl’s free hand was somehow on his waist rubbing comforting circles into his skin.

“It will be oka-“ Autumn burst out crying. At first, plaintively and quietly. But as the officer carefully took out a swab and took the DNA from the girls mouth. As soon as the swab was out of her mouth and the officer moved away Autumn suddenly fell silent, abruptly cutting off her cry. The silence, after the panic, eagerly spread out and reigned in the room, forcing Zak to flinch and move his hand away to wipe his eyes. Once again, he started crying when the girl cried. He shuddered and turned his gaze to the baby girl, who, taking in air, began to cry desperately and angrily. Darryl’s soft whispering and humming was not helping, as Autumn was not at all used to the man. “Zak, take her. I’ll deal with the documents.”

Zak nodded and lifted the baby up, biting his lips, trying to stop tears falling his eyes. He walked away from Darryl and the police, standing on the porch of the station and suddenly remembered the legends his mother told him when he was a baby. So he started talking. Or rather... he whispered softly and indistinctly, often just incoherent words. He talked about ancient victories and exploits, about the beautiful streets of Babylon and the wealth of Halpa. About the great Kings who created a state, unshakable and beautiful, about the Son of the Sun, and the Greatest of the rulers, about victories that gave hope, trying to convince themselves that the sun of ancient glory has not yet extinguished, trying to believe that the past greatness countries were still with them. He talked about how light and fast the Hittite chariots are, about how beautiful their horses are, about how strong and brave the Hittite warriors are, and that no one can defeat them. He went on and on and on, often stumbling and repeating what had been said earlier. He did not even realize that Autumn had stopped crying and quieted down fully until there were warm hands on his shoulders and Darryl was soothingly humming and bringing him back to reality:

“Zak, you’re okay. She’s okay. We did it. Half the job is done. Breathe for me, please.”

“Bad?” Zak sobbed as the older swiveled around and the palms from his shoulders moved to his cheeks wiping the tears away.

“Yeah. I’m here.” Zak was not thinking straight but Bad gave him something to focus on besides Autumn who was frowning up at him as well. “You’re amazing, you know that, right?”

“How is having a breakdown amazing?” Zak grumbled and smiling shakily at Autumn. She was alright. And that is all that mattered.

“When it comes to their kids, parents are all just instinct and hope. And fear.” Darryl smiled as well, and pressed his forehead to Zak’s. “You have plenty. Autumn is in good hands.”

“But I-“

“And I am not going anywhere. I’ve got you.”

“You...” Zak blinked rapidly, the final tears being wiped off his eyelashes. “You promise?”

“I promise. I’ve got you. Always.”

“Thank you.” Autumn chose that moment to yawn softly and yank Darryl’s hair quite strongly making the victim yelp. “I think that is a signal that we should head home...”

“Definitely.” Darryl freed his hair and let go of Zak’s face, placing a hand on his shoulders instead. “Let’s go home.”

————————————————————————

On the way home they had to drop by the shop to buy a playpen and more clothes for Autumn. The playpen was needed because Zak wanted to build one of his 5 cribs and Darryl wanted to cook so it was decided that Autumn will sit in the as Zak called it ‘baby jail’ with Darryl while the promised homemade lunch was being made.

After feeding the girl, Zak had to sit on the floor outside the playpen for the first half an hour because Autumn, first to refuse to let go of his hand, and then started screaming as soon as he left her sight. Darryl just chuckled as he flies around the kitchen doing his magic and told Zak that she was already very attached to him.

After that half an hour Zak gave up and held Autumn instead, rocking her gently. She cried a lot of so she must be tired. A nap wouldn’t hurt at all, especially since she was around two months old. But the little girl stubbornly refused to fall asleep. That was when Bad started to sing.

It was different from his usual online singing, as this time it was an actual song. And Darryl was not playing his voice up for the camera and his sweet tenor made both Autumn and Zak stare.

“What is this hollow kind of helplessness I'm feeling? This type of terror is new.” He smiled at Zak and walked over after making sure the chicken soup that he was making had all the ingredients, chicken wings and carrots and an onion, in and that it was steadily cooking. The alphabet pasta was slowly bubbling in a separate pot. “And the fact that I can hardly breathe is now revealing, how much I've changed 'cause of you.”

Zak huffed and averted his eyes as his best friend kneeled down next to them and gently tickled Autumn’s palms. He knew this was already a preexisting song but... the lyrics were making him feel funny. All warm and soft and a little bit dizzy.

“You light the world for me, you live life fearlessly! Braver than the bravest of us...” Zak could feel the green gaze switch from Autumn to him and his cheeks heat up. Bad was such... a muffinhead. “You trust, you hope, you dare, you choose to feel and care. I thought that I was strong 'til I bumped into you...”

“What do I know about love? What do I know about love?” Autumn yawned and her gorgeous green eyes, they were quite similar to the color of Darryl’s eyes, flattering as she started to fall asleep to the soft rocking and the warm, honey filled, voice. “Everything I thought I did, you've gone and changed it, kid...”

Autumn fell asleep. Her eyes closed and her breathing smoothed out. She looked so peaceful, so precious when she slept. Zak still could believe that this tiny being was so attached to him and was allowing him to take care of her. It was surreal.

“You're what I know about love...” Darryl’s voice went down to the tiniest piano hut he was sure Zak heard what he sang.

“That’s... a pretty lullaby.” Zak whispered still in the enchanted trance Darryl created. The lyrics were quite literally about them. They changed each other for the better. Zak became calmer, more caring and Darryl gained more confidence, because more secure. They had each other, after all. “Where is it from?”

“A musical. I’ll show you later...”

“You are really good.” Zak mumbled yawning as well. He hated crying, it was always exhausting. “You should sing more this way. Your voice is like... blueberry honey.”

“Like blueberry honey, huh?” Darryl giggled to himself quietly, brushed his finger tips over Autumn’s hair softly before looking back at Zak.

“Yeah! Smooth, rich and... warm and... Amber.” Zak blushed darkly as he realised what he was saying by catching the sparks of warm laughter and the fire of affection in Darryl’s eyes.

He sighed, deciding to just move on, as he gently placed Autumn on a pillow in the playpen and stretched chasing away the tiredness. Darryl seemed to let go of the situation although Zak had no guarantee that Mr. Halo won’t bring it up in the worst possible moment. Like on stream. That’s something to worry about later though. Zak proceeded to outstretch his hands to Darryl and say:

“Up!”

Darryl laughed taking his hands and pulling him up. They ended up very close to each other and it would have been very romantic if Zak did not start giggling, which, of course, lead to Darryl joining in.

“You’re so silly...” Darryl mumbled, ruffling Zak’s hair and watching the younger move his neck to crack his joints. “Ewww... that was really loud... how do you even manage to get that sound from your neck?”

“Years of Minecraft and sleeping in weird positions, Dare!” Zak giggled stepping away and tiptoeing to the stove to smell the soup, but not touching since Darryl raised his eyebrows and stared in disapproval. “It smells so good! I am hungry!”

“It needs to cook properly! Wait! Can I trust you with the crib or do you need help?”

“I think I’ll manage... hopefully. But! If I mess up! We have five of them, so you can build another one!”

“...That's true but... it would be better if you make it correctly the first time.” Building the crib twice would be so time-consuming and Darryl did not want to waist time on it. But if he had to, he will do it. Anything for Autumn’s safety and for Zak’s happiness.

“I mean... I will try!” Zak giggled and smiled brightly, running off and whispering yelling: “But no promises!”

———————————————————————

Darryl turned out to be a very good cook. Like an absolutely amazing cook.

Since Zak was not allowed to talk with his mouth full, after Darryl jokingly told him off, he stayed silently focusing on the soup. He did not have homemade food in a while and the promised meal was enough to make him marry the man who made it!

Darryl looks awfully pleased, he could not contain a smile as he ate, glancing at the sleeping baby.

“You must have not had homemade food for forever.” He put his chin on his palm and stared at Zak with a sweet smile. “It’s just soup after all.”

“Just-“ Zak tried to speak with his mouth full again and had to stop to swallow. “Just soup?! Dude, this is like the best thing I have ever had!”

Darryl laughed, shaking his head.

“Well. I am glad you like it.”

“Like it! Darl, I love it! Your cooking is the best!” Zak was started to get a little overexcited and his voice, previously a whisper at least and a soft murmur at most, went up to his usual dynamic.

“Shhhh, Zak. Quiet down.” Darryl hummed, reaching out to lightly pinch Zak’s hand and nodding at Autumn. Who actually continued to peacefully nap. “I’ll happily cook for you. Do you like fish?”

“Fish? I mean, yeah, I think so. Why?”

“I want to make fried salmon and mashed potato for dinner...”

Zak nodded enthusiastically and before eating another spoon teasingly stretched out a:

“Bad-boy-halo is a pota-to!” Darryl scoffed as Zak continued to eat and suddenly after about 3 minutes he looked up with a very sly look.

“... what? I don’t like that face...” the suspicion dripped from Darryl’s face as he stood up to take his plate to the sink.

“You are-“ Zak broke out in giggles covering his mouth a sweater paw.

“What?”

“You are going to feed us Mr. Squeegy!” In Zak defense... before Darryl’s face turned to a poker face, he did choke on air and laugh shortly. But after that...

“You can always make dinner yourself, you know...”

“Ah! No!” Zak quickly finished the rest of his soup, stood up and dropped the plate into the sink, practically hanging himself on Darryl. “I’m sorry! I’ll eat any Squeegy... ies or not Squeegies you give me.”

“Zak...”

“Okay, okay! I won’t talk about your Minecraft fishy anymore... if you give me a kiss.”

“Geeeppyyy... Not again.” Darryl chuckled softly, his hands on Zak’s shoulders.

“C’mon!”

“No-“

“Just a little kiss!” Zak giggled, pouted his lips and smirked at Darryl who started to blush.

“Gepp-“

“Please! Just a little kiss! Please! Please!”

“Oh my goodness! Fine.” Darryl leaned down and pressed his lips to Zak’s forehead. Not what the younger was expecting, he expected Bad to just push him away but the kiss on the forehead was unexpected. “There. Happy? Now, shoo! You have a crib to finish building!”

“... how about I do the dishes and you finish the crib?” Zak asked carefully, stepping away from Bad towards the sink.

“Oh my goodness. What did you do?”

“Nothing too bad, I promise. You should just... fix it.” Zak stared at Darryl’s poker face and giggled quietly. “Please.”

“The things I do for you...” Darryl sighed and shook his head, heading upstairs to where the crib was. “You are doing the dishes after dinner too in this case. Feed Rocco and Lucy and don’t forget to wake Autumn from her nap after you do the dishes.”

“Yeah, I know, I know! Can’t wait for dinner, Darl!”

“Heh, okay. You always hungry child...”

“Only for you, Bad!”

————————————————————————

They decided to take some time off. At least until Aurumn’s fate was decided. No streams, no recordings. They were just enjoying their time together and Autumn. She has gotten incredibly attached to both of them. She loves to always be around Zak, in his embrace, pulling on his t-shirts and hoodies. She refused to fall asleep without Darryl singing and loved to pull on his hair. She refused to eat without both of them being in the room, they just had to be in her eyeline, no matter who was holding her.

She loved Lucy and Rocco too, the dogs got along wonderfully, Lucy commanding Rocco around having settled easily in the new house. The Maltese loved to sleep on top of the Labradoodle... they also loved to play tug war, although, obviously, Rocco always won. The dogs were very soft with Autumn, Darryl made sure Lucy did not bark much around the baby and the girl absolutely adored Rat, trying to copy her quiet whining. Zak took an extremely adorable video where Autumn was laying across Rocco’s back playing with his fur and whining along with Lucy who was sitting on her back paws in front of the girl. Darryl laughed and said that they were singing a duet.

However, there was one recording that Darryl could not ignore. Manhunt Speedrunner vs. 4 Hunters. To be honest, he had completely forgotten about it and was 15 minutes late. Dream did not mind, although he did ask where he was, and Darryl had to quickly come up with an excuse and start.

He really did not want to leave Zak alone for 3 hours. He knew he would easily take care of Autumn by himself, Darryl showed him how to do everything and Zak’s instincts were great. He was amazing with her. Darryl loved watching them together, Zak always had the softest smile and his eyes were shining with affection. It was beautiful.

Everything was going... as smoothly as possibly so far. Bad had opened their strategies folder, and they went with the new strategy. Bad and Ant getting armour and George and Sapnap hunting. They were supposed to be constantly bothering Dream, being on his tail and circling him like a pair of hyenas. Trying to kill him but if they are in danger step away. George did manage to die either way because Dream punched him into a hole and while he was getting, punched a creeper into his hole, completely destroying him.

Dream was getting annoyed by the two vultures around him and escaped to the Nether. Bad and Ant had caught up, carrying diamond armour for everyone, a supply of potions. Bad had somehow acquired a trident but Ant found a feather falling enchantment book which would have been great... if Dream did not steal it! However, he did not have an anvil, and they were in the Nether. They had a chance to get that book back. It was a major part of their evil plan, that only they knew... Darryl might have also told Zak. Although it was quite obvious so it was useless now. But it still would be better if they got that book back since they did not need a non taking fall damage Dream.

Dream somehow managed to sneak away past them into the Overworld and set out to find a Stronghold. Bad got a few good hits on him by launching himself with the trident... that got an amazing shout of the speedrunner and would have been an amazing death if not for his Disney Princess powers. Dream got the dolphins and quickly swam away, laughing loudly as Bad used the trident to follow him.

He managed to get to the end, after killing Sapnap and stealing all of his armour and was currently busy obliterating all of the hunters. That was when Zak walked in. Darryl was mid scream but as soon as the younger peaked his head into the room, his volume went way down, and he muted continuing to play without sound. And then time spend up... everything happened way too quickly.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“She won’t eat. I’m sorry for interrupting but, I have been trying for an hour, and she just- can you do something?” Zak pleaded, rocking Autumn and holding a bottle in one hand. He sighed tiredly as he came closer to watch Darryl screen.

“Mm.” Darryl quickly stood up, leaving the game completely, which must have confused his teammates and their prey since his character stopped moved. He quickly took Autumn who made a happy noise and latched into his t-shirt and immediately began to drink.

“But what about your ga-“

“Sit down. You’re finishing this match.” Darryl flashed a bright smile and unplugged the headphones, allowing the room to be filled with screams of his teammates and Dream’s maniacal laughing. Thank god, Autumn was too hungry to be bothered.

“But Darl-“ Zak hesitantly placed one hand on the keyboard and the other one on the mouse.

“You’re great. Dream trained you. I’ll commentate you play. Okay?”

“Let’s do this, Bad.” Zak smirked and unmuted, dashing into battle with an inner war cry.

“Bad! Where did you go?! He is destroying us as usual!” Sapnap screeched his voice breaking and going way higher than it’s supposed to be.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I accidentally pressed mute and then fell off my chair cause Dream is scary!” That was... the worst possible excuse he could come up with, and Zak giving him the ‘Really?’ look confirmed it, but it was all he got at the moment.

“Fell off a chair- Bad!” George screamed as Dream chased after him laughing like a serial killer. “No falling off chairs during the Manhunt! Especially during the end!”

“I said I’m sorry! I’ll just-“ Skeppy was bitting his lips to keep himself from laughing as he manoeuvred from out the pillar as Dream was killing the ender dragon and jumped on him using the technique that Clay himself taught him. “I’ll just kill this ragamuffin- Dream, stop moving! Will you forgive me then?”

“Depends on if you succe-“

Dream was slain by Badboyhalo.

Darryl had to somehow balance between holding and feeding Autumn and making sure Zak does not scream. He did. But miraculously he had enough self-control to make sure no sound actually came out of his mouth.

“What?! Bad! How?!” Dream screamed while Antfrost, Sapnap and George chanted Badboyhalo.

“I said I’ll kill you, so I did!” Bad chirped leaned over Autumn to place a kiss on her forehead and whispered: “Our lucky charm.”

“Our what?” Ant chimed in and Zak elbowed Darryl in the side getting a hiss out of the older man.

“Nothing! Just mumbling!”

They discussed the strategies and Darryl stumbled in his words because Zak pressed his face into Darryl’s stomach and whined quietly. Just like Lucy usually did.

Once Dream has said his outro, he stretched and chuckled softly:

“That was a long 3 hours... GG guys. Hey, Bad, you okay? You seem a bit quiet.”

“Yeah, sorry. I actually have something to say.” Zak put the now empty bottle down and furled Zak’s hair as the younger shifted and looked up at him.

“Oh, are we telling them?” He whispered, pressing to Darryl’s palm. He had a bit of a headache and was tired. Could not wait to go to sleep.

“As long as you’re okay with it.”

“Bad? Who are you talking to...?” George shifted in his all the way in England and frowned. What was going on?

“Yeah... yeah let’s tell them.” Zak sighed and closed his eyes. “And after that you are carrying me to bed.”

“Bad? Hello?” Ant joined in too. Now everyone was starting to get worried.

“Psh! Okay... so um... after I muted and started moved after... that was actually Zak playing.”

There were a few beats of silence before everyone burst out laughing. Zak giggled quietly too, but stayed quiet.

“Okay, Bad. Very funny! Skeppy was playing for me-“ Sapnap was trying to make himself heard over George’s laughing and Dream’s wheezing.

“Are you saying I’m bad? I killed you Dream!” Zak decided to speak up, finally peeling himself off Bad and turning back to the PC. When Dream chocked on his wheeze and started coughing both Darryl and Zak started laughing. Which made Autumn coo soft pulling on Darryl hair.

“Ow, ow- my sweet little cinnamon please let go of my hair.” Darryl murmured, not bothering to lower his voice since it was clear their friends heard Autumn, he was trying to untangle her little fingers from his ponytail but when he succeeded she reached for his glasses. “No, no- that’s not a toy either, young lady!”

“Young- Bad, what is going on?!” Ant screeched, finally catching his breath and slowly processing what he just heard. “Is that a baby?!”

“Yeah.” Zak answered helping Darryl save his glasses. He could not stop giggling. It was just too fun.

“Where the fu-“ Sapnap started but was hit with a very loud double:

“Language! There a baby here-“

“Language, you muffinhead!”

“Excuse him.” George sighed, still shocked to the very core. “Where on Earth did you get a baby?!”

Zak started giggling like crazy and sent Darryl a playful look before saying:

“We made her.”

There was a chorus of dumbfounded “What?” Flying through the speakers while Zak doubled over in laughter. He expected Darryl to start sputtering and debunk his statement but Darryl had, once again, surprised him.

“Aha. Zak is the mother.” He had answered with an equally playful look, just for second before switching to his usual innocent persona and gently patting Autumn on her back to get her to burp.

“DARRYL!”

“What?”

“Ugh, you’re such a muffin...”

“That’s true.” Darryl chuckled and smiled at Zak softly, getting a smile in return. “Yeah, but really. Zak found her on his doorstep and I flew over, and we might be keeping her. Hopefully.”

“...did he just say ‘we’?” George stretched out carefully, getting a confused yet confirming him from Antfrost.

“Dream, you are still recording all of this, right?” Sapnap wanted to have the blackmail... he could release it at the couples wedding and show it to the baby when she grows up.

“Every word.”

That caught Zak’s attention. He was busy with marveling over Autumn and watching Darryl chuckle at her adorable faces. “...you’re cutting this bit out and saving for later on right?”

“If that’s what you want, of course.”

“Yes, please.” Darryl sighed, leaning over Zak. “We want to actually make sure we can keep Autumn-“

“Aww! That is such a cute name!”

“Thanks, Ant. Zak came up with it. Anyway we want to make sure we can keep her before making the reveal.”

“That’s... understandable.” George hummed and then giggled. “Send is her pictures though! I’m sure she is the cutest baby ever! And you must have plenty!”

“Oh, yeah we do!” Zak laughed and stood up stretching and took Autumn from Darryl. “But later. Someone needs a nappy change.”

“Nappy- NO! I will not be known as Nappy!” Sapnap hissed banging his hand on the table.

“You said it, not me.” Zak stretched out, leaving the room doing a very sassy walk.

“He just walked away sassily, Sap.” Darryl chuckled and shook his head. “Such a... cookie...”

“Cookie, ha? That’s a new one, Bad!” Dream laughed, typing something very quickly on his side of the call.

“You know what? I need to make dinner! Bye!”

When he hanged up he could not tell who said the “No, wait-“, the “Bad-“ and the “Show is the baby!”

He loved his friends, really. They were the best.

He loved them almost as much as he loved Zak.

————————————————————————

They were back at the police station. And everything was going wrong. The girl’s parents were found using the swab and the rattle, but it indeed was a case of a teenage pregnancy, so the parents did not want her which was great news, but... the police also did not want to give Autumn to Zak.

Zak wanted to do the talking so Darryl him. He stood close by and distracted Autumn by tickling her and quacking softly. She liked that. Loved duckies and bubble baths with duckies were her favorite.

“Look, kid. You are 21. Have never gone to college and don’t have a stable job-“

“Yes, I do! I have plenty of money to raise her!” Zak was sure he could do it. He had Darryl and he wanted to keep Autumn. He loved her.

“You are too young. You should go college, enjoy life, make your parents proud!”

“Oh, for muffins sake! I don’t want to go college!” He was very close to crying now. And another breakdown at the police station was not a good idea. “I want to keep Autumn!”

“Oh gosh, that’s bad then. You won’t get a proper education. You should really go! She is not yours, that’s not her name-“

“Yes, it is! I will be a good parent! I know it!”

The officer sneering practically leaning over Zak. Zak stood his ground even though he felt a bit nauseous from the smell of nicotine coming from the police man. “Child, you are in no position to take care of another child. You are alone. Stop waisting your life and-“

“Excuse you.” A hand wrapped around Zak’s waist and suddenly he was pressed close to a warm familiar body. He immediately felt relieved. He felt at home. He felt safe. “I think he can decide wherever he wants to go to college or not himself. And he can- he is very successful without it! Besides, I think my fiancé and I can take raise of Autumn very well, thank you very much!”

“Oh...” the officer breathed out softly, and Zak was so incredibly happy he somehow managed to keep his composure because...

Well. That just happened.

“Oh. Where’s the ring then?”

“We did not get one yet.” Darryl said, and Zak confirmed to himself that the older man was indeed a very good actor.

“Yeah... he proposed a few weeks ago, and we wanted to go pick it out together.” Zak whispered, hugging Darryl and breathing in the smell of Autumn’s baby powder. It was all too much. But this was strangely comforting.

“Oh... alright then. Since you are not alone. And the two of you are willing to take on the responsibilities. We will have you sign the papers.”

Darryl and Zak nodded silently and followed another officer into a separate office. They spend another hour and a half signing all possible papers... Some of which they had no idea existed. But in the end it was done. They were... officially Autumn’s parents. Zak Ahmed and Darryl Noveschosch. The soon to be newlyweds.

Autumn started to get fussy so as soon as they were done with the stupid paperwork they left the police station and headed for the car.

They did not talk about it. They did not need to. It just came naturally.

“So... we are really doing this, huh?” Zak whispered as he held Autumn... as he held his daughter. Their daughter. In his hands gently, rocking, shaking the rattle and making sure the girl does not drop the pacifier.

“Yeah... we are. Who knew it would turn out like this?”

“I don’t mind... I think we will make a great family.”

“I think so too.” Darryl smiled exhaling softly. He was a bit worried that he messed up by doing that without asking. But it seemed everything was okay.

“Sooo.... when are we getting my ring?” Zak joked nudging Darryl softly, as they got out of the car and headed to, now, their, home.

“Zak!” Darryl laughed placing his hand on Zak’s back and rubbing circles into his shoulder blades. “How about next weekend? We need some time to...”

“Figure this out, yeah. I know. Next weekend sounds great, Bad.” Darryl hummed happily in response and opened the door but Zak grabbed his sleeve looking a bit sheepish and shy. “Hey, Darl...”

“Yes, cookie?”

“I just wanted to say... thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Oh, Zak.” Darryl smiled softly and leaned in, pressing his forehead to Zak’s again. “Always.”

“But, still- you could have just left it so. Thank you. I am so happy I met you...”

“I was born to meet you, Zak. I reckon that’s what I was put her fore.” Darryl’s eyes glimmered and Zak blushed, hissed and moved away.

“Oh, you are so sappy! Let’s just go inside!”

“You are the one who was holding me here, my darling!” Darryl laughed following his fiancé into the house.

“Darryl!”

Yeah... They will be okay. There is nothing they cannot overcome as long as they have each other.

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... here you go~ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Moonie update the DNF baby fic. Please *^*
> 
> I would write more notes but it’s 2 am and I’m very sleepy so... I might add more tomorrow.
> 
> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join my (and Ruby’s) [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^~^


	3. Chapter 3. Apple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn gets a second name, Zak and Darryl get more intimate... and Twitter gets a heart attack.

“Darryl! Why the ffff.... fudge is our daughters second name Apple?!” The next week after the decision to get married was pretty mundane and quiet. Autumn kept both of them busy, they didn’t stream or record since they had so much to get used to. Zak got the hang of it, mostly. He was the one to calm down Autumn when she started to cry... and after that Darryl had to calm him down. But in all honesty, he did not cry as much when she cried anymore! And that was what Zak called progress!... but then he found the adoption papers and the new birth certificate.

“Uuuuum...” Darryl picked from around the corner and Zak had to hold back laughter because... Apple. Apple. Really? However, Darryl had a brush stuck in his hair and was holding the baby, rocking her gently. Cute. “Okay, look. They asked me for her second name, I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind... but it’s Autumn Apple a cute name?”

“Oh my God, Bad.” Zak groaned and rolled his eyes, coming over with the papers. “She is going to be bullied!”

“...If someone tries to bully her, I will deal with them.” Darryl promised seriously, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “But really, Zak, who even tells people their second name anymore?”

“I do trust that you will protect her, so will I, but...”

“Zak, what’s your second name?”

“I- okay, yeah, I get your point.” Zak huffed and in vengeance decided to pull on the hairbrush in Darryl’s hair, making the older wince. “Autumn Apple it is! But just so you know that is such a ‘My Little Pony’ name.”

“Oh, when are you gonna let that go?” Darryl whined, tilting his head down and finally allowing Zak to get the hairbrush. “It’s a good show! And a man can like My Little Pony and Attack on Titan at the same time!”

“Whatever you say, dear future husband!” Zak purred, putting the papers down and taking Autumn from Darryl. He did not notice the way his friend covered his mouth, looking away to hide his blush.

Darryl could not say that it did not hurt, because it was obvious Zak did not have the same feelings for him. But it did not matter. He was doing this for Autumn and for Zak. Besides, marriages between best friends are statistically way more successful and happy.

“Bad...” Zak sent Darryl a suspicious glance as the older man picked up his coffee cup. “Can you count?”

“What type of question even is that?”

“I doubt you sometimes, Bad!” Zak laughed as Darryl huffed in offence, but smiled at Autumn who just stared back, attempting to copy his smile. “What I meant is, don’t drink too much coffee. If you’re tired you can nap. You stayed up late, and I can handle it.”

“Now that is something I doubt. You stayed up with me-“

“I fell asleep half-way through the movie.”

“Knew it! That’s besides the point, I’ll be fine! I can stop before... you know.” Darryl chuckled awkwardly, leaning back and looking away.

“Ah, yes! Before drunkboyhalo!”

“Shush! And don’t look at my like that! I’m not that tired.”

“Yet.” Zak said with a very snug grin as he nuzzled his nose into Autumn’s tummy making the girl laugh. Over the week it became quite natural: Darryl and Zak would be bickering and then one of them would do something to make Autumn laugh. It felt right.

“Yet.” The older agreed, rolling his eyes. “I promise I won’t let myself get to that far, Geppy. And for the record, this is just my 2nd cup.”

“Eeeh... okay, I’ll take that. For now.” Zak yawned softly, and leaned on the counter beside Darryl. “What are we doing today?”

“Well... we ought to tell our friends at some point. The Dream Team and Ant already know about Autumn, but they don’t know about marriage.”

“At some point, though. Not now. I wanna keep you two all to myself for now!” Zak took Autumn from Darryl’s hands and smiled. “I wanna go to the park before nap time!”

“Ooh! Good idea! Let’s take the doggos too!”

“Of course! I’ll go get Tumns changed!” Zak twirled around with the girl making faces at her to make her laugh. “Yes, my sweet apple! We are going to the park! And taking the doggos! You wanna see Lucy and Rocco play, don’t you?”

Darryl laughed, watching Zak with fondness. He was naturally amazing with the baby, knowing how to make her happy, how to make her laugh. Just watching him with Autumn caused a warm fire bloom in his chest. Although it always bloomed when he was with Zak. During recordings, during streams, when he watched Zak laugh about something, when he covered his smile with sweater paws, when he dyed his hair, when he yelled at Quackity for messing with him, when they played Bedwars and laughed and teased each other till they were both breathless. When they met up for the first time and Skeppy spend the first hour pouting upon finding out that Bad was taller than him, when they played Mario cart and watched horror movies, when they pranked Twitter by Skeppy saying that he never actually went... and when Zak locked Darryl out of his own house and then laughed so hard, he nearly fainted. Darryl had to get in through the window and help his best friend.

“Baaad! Hellooo!” Zak snapped Darryl out of his lovesick gaze by snapping his fingers right in front of his face. “Where are you flying at?”

“Huh? Oh, I just...” Darryl blushed, and chuckled nervously looking away. “I just remembered when you almost passed out from laughing after locking me out of my house...”

“Oh, psh, yeah! I was on the floor!” Zak smiled, watching as Autumn held onto his finger with her tiny little hand and reached for Darryl with another.

“You scared the muffins out of me!” Darryl grumbled coming over to take the girl’s free hand. “One minute you’re dying of laughter and the other there’s a bang and you are groaning in pain!... her hands are soft and tiny...”

“That’s weird actually. Cause you’re the one who gets lightheaded and dizzy more often. Especially when you laugh a lot.” Zak leaned on Darryl humming quietly. “Yes, it’s so adorable. And the way she grasps and holds on... I just love her so much.”

“Mm, yeah. It’s always like that with you though, so it’s no worries. Your dizziness was the cause of not eating breakfast.” Zak pouted and stuck his tongue out at the older man. Of course, he knew that he was right but no way he was going to admit it. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again... yeah, me too. It’s impossible not to love her. Our princess.”

“Thanks, Darryl. I feel like that will never happen because your food is the best. Yeah... yeah, she is.” They fell silent watching as Autumn kept giggling quietly, just happy to hold their fingers. “We should go...”

“We should.”

Neither of them moved or said anything else. Darryl sighed happily, putting his head on Zak’s shoulder. Autumn blinked up at them and smiled brightly, bubbling softly. She let go of Zak’s hand and in return he cupped her cheek softly, then moving to pet her raven hair.

“Okay, how about we continue to marvel over her at the park?” Darryl asked moving away, making Autumn whine. “Aww, my little cinnamon. It’s okay, I’m here-“

“Daddy’s not going anywhere.” Zak teased, making Darryl chuckle softly and smirk back him.

“And for now, your Mummy-“ Zak chocked on air, scaring Autumn, and whipped around to glare at a very smug Darryl. “Is here for you as well.”

“Shut up, Bad- but yes. We are always here for you, Princess. I’ll go change her into a dress. And you should change that T-shirt too.” Zak made a show off looking Darryl up and down, giggling quietly and the dirty T-shirt. In return his fiancé rolled his eyes at him and nodded, mumbling “You too.” before leaving the room. “Come on, little Apple, we gotta get you dressed... oh, muffins! He’s right! It does make a very cute nickname!”

————————————————————————

Zak had dressed Autumn in a pretty purple a tine-tiny white apron and managed to get her puffy hair up and clip it with a flower hair clip. In short, she looked absolutely adorable.

Darryl drives them as usual, the dogs rusting in the back sit. Or rather, Rocco did while Lucy stared at him with a sense of weird superiority that all small dogs, and as Darryl thought — Zak, have. Rocco gracefully allowed Lucy to think she was the leader and ignored her chewing on his tail.

September in Florida was amazing. It was warm and still pretty hot, as Zak said perfect temperature. Although Darryl preferred the cold since he loved winter and snow. But for now her have to deal with the sun and lots of sunscreen, since in September it was still about 27°C.

The park was only 15 minutes away by car, but Darryl knew Zak would not want to walk, especially with Autumn and the dogs. Maybe when they get a proper stroller, they had a carrier like a baby car seat but were yet to buy a proper stroller. And yet their house was full of toys, baby clothes, diapers and baby food. Which neither of them minded, of course.

“You know what?” Zak murmured as Darryl put his hand around his sit to look behind them while parking.

“Mm?”

“We should get her more onesies. She looks adorable in onesies!”

“We should.” Darryl agreed, parking and stepping out of the car. He took both of the dogs and then extended a hand for Zak, even though the younger did not need it. It was just manners... and the fact that they were engaged.

Darryl was not exactly sure how he was supposed to act. In private especially. Since in public they were definitely playing a couple, at least as far as Darryl putting his hand on Zak’s waist or just holding his hand... and he absolutely could not control the blushing, but that happened in private as well. They were always close. They cuddled last time they met up but now it had a whole new meaning and it was a bit... awkward.

Either way.

They settled under an Ivy tree next to a pond because Zak wanted to show Autumn the duckies and Darryl thought no one would bother them there. Usually it would be a struggle to keep Rocco from getting into the water because he was a labradoodle, however this time, all the dog was focused on was the baby girl and Lucy.

Darryl brought a bottle for Autumn and sandwiches for Zak and him. And a Polaroid camera. Zak wanted to get bread for the duckies too but Darryl told him that bread is bad for ducks.

“Hold her up. I want to take a photo of you two.” Darryl picked up the camera, checking that it has ink and special paper in.

“Aww! Making memories?”

“Of course! I want to make a photo album later. Plus she looks adorable. You look adorable. It’s perfect.” Darryl purred snapping a picture and turning slightly red. Zak raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat but did not comment.

“She does look adorable... OH MY GOD!” Darryl immediately looked up from the photograph he was waving in the air to clear.

“What?!”

“We need to get her a Duckie onesie!”

“Zak.” The older groaned and narrowed his eyes. His heart almost jumped out of his chest. “Never scare me like that again. I thought something bad has happened.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Zak giggled making guilty puppy eyes. “I’m sorry, Bad. Forgive me, Bad. I won’t do it again, Bad.”

“Okay, stop saying Bad-“ Darryl hissed, moving closer and turning the Polaroid to take a picture together. “You know you can just call me Darryl, right?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just I am more used to calling you Bad.” Zak shrugged smiling to the camera. “I’ll try to...you know...”

“It’s fine, Zak.” Darryl gently nudged the younger with his head and then turned his full attention to Autumn. “Wanna show her the duckies now?”

“Oh! Yes!” Zak stood up, carrying the happy baby girl towards the water and looked back towards Darryl who stayed sitting. “What are you waiting for? Come on!”

Bad laughed softly and stood up following his fiancé, the dogs looked up at them, Lucy making a small yap but got shooshed by Darryl. However, Rocco licked her to comfort the Maltese.

Crows croaked, awakened by the distant barely audible noise of a passing train, shouting something violently in his trail. If the birds had not spoken, no one would have guessed that it had passed. The iron horse ran away, but the disgruntled birds disturbed the silence and high hoarse “ka-ar, ka-ar” for a long time. Gradually they calmed down, and silence fell again. Only one, apparently the most displeased, flew away, leaving the rest to sit in the trees.

A light breeze made Zak shiver, and Darryl immediately frowned, draping his hoodie over his shoulders.

The water in the pond was clear. Zak shifted, lifting Autumn, so she could see the muddy bottom, algae, driftwood, large stones that have somehow got there. Since the day was warm Autumn could see flocks of small gray fish scurrying along the bottom. The girl immediately made a happy noise and reached for the movement, not quite comprehending what exactly it was.

There was a sound of something landing on the water. Then another, and another, and another. Splashes flew in different directions, forming circles and lines on the pond. Zak smiled and leaned on Darryl, as Autumn made small excited gasps.

“Hey, Darl?”

“Mm?”

“How many ducks are there?”

“Uuuh, I don’t- Seriously?!” Darryl pouted after he counted the ducks that landed on the water. 14 ducks had visited the pond. Seven males with green heads in a parandom uniform and more modest females in brown elegant dresses. They swam in the pond, quacking all the time.

“Fourteen.” Zak giggled, kissing Autumns head. “It never stops being funny, doesn’t it?”

“I am not going to answer that.”

After a while, two ducks separated and swam to the shore, trying to hide in cattail. While diving, they began to get food: algae, duckweed and other edible plants. Two more ducks soon joined them. Sinking to their waist, dropping their heads and leaving an amusingly protruding tail on the surface, they moved their heads in the water in search of familiar food. This went on for about ten minutes. During which Zak and Darryl were both surrounded in silence, which only was interrupted by Autumn’s quiet bubbling. The dining ducks, although they were most likely eating breakfast or lunch, were constantly changing, distributed in groups, in places with food. Apparently they thought that the food of others tasted better. It was impossible to track one duck. They now and then hid in plants or came to the banks of green wide and long leaves, with yellow flowers, miraculously kept afloat.

Suddenly, with an indignant quack, all the ducks broke loose, creating many lines on the water and flew to another more distant part of the pond. Somewhere out of sight, a safer place.

Autumn’s eyes immediately filled with tears, as she reached for the flying birds. She seemed to really like it.

“Aww, sweetie.” Zak mumbled, pressing the girl closer. “It’s okay, don’t cry. Rocco scared them away... but we can come again and see them.”

“Should I get her bottle?” Darryl asked, giving his hand to the girl to hold to calm her. “She gets her love for duckies from you-“

“You love ducks too, shush.” Zak answered, fully focused on not crying himself and calming the girl. He really did not want to start crying too. “Shh, little cinnamon, sweet apple. Don’t cry. I’m here, I- um...”

“Zak, can I hold her?”

“Wait, a second, I have an idea. Autumn! Tumns! Look at me, my cinnamon!” Zak lifted the girl, so she would be at eye level with him and smiled. “Quack!”

Darryl made a low happy hum, a proud smile growing on his lips. This was the first time Zak handled a crying crisis all by himself, without crying, and he did it so easily. Darryl watched as Zak continued quacking until the girl stopped crying watching him, wonder in her big green eyes, and then he joined in as well. Autumn loves that, her eyes growing bigger and a smile finally appearing.

“There we go.” Darryl whispered as Zak got out a few more quacks. “A smile suits you way more than tears, Tumns. That was amazing, Zak. I’m so proud of you.”

“Oh, um... thanks.” Zak settled Autumn in his arms comfortably, supporting her head and turned to Darryl. “I learned from the best.”

“Well, I do suppose you’re my best student.”

“You suppose?”

“I know so.” Darryl purred, moving a little closer. He wanted to kiss Zak, at least ok the cheek, but instead he settled on simply, tickling Autumn.

“Aww, you two have such a cute baby!” The pair froze, Darryl turned and Zak stared over Darryl’s shoulder. There was an elderly lady staring at them with a sweet smile.

“Thank you...?” Zak mumbled, suddenly growing shy. They were out in public before but never actually had someone come up to them.

“How long have you two been married?”

“We are engaged, actually.” Darryl answered carefully, his hand sliding across Zak’s lower back and curling around his waist.

“Oh! Wonderful!” The old lady clapped her hands and leaned in a little to coo at Autumn. Zak pressed the girl closer and cuddled to Darryl not liking the action much. “Well, she- it’s a her, right?”

When the woman got the nod she wanted, she continued on:

“She is adorable! What’s her name?”

“Autumn.”

“That’s an usual name!”

“Yeah, my fiancé came up with iii...t.” Darryl noticed the somewhat expecting gaze the lady was giving them and sighed, bring his lips close to Zak’s ear. “She expects us to kiss.”

“Wha- Bad! No!” Zak whisper yelled back, hoping that the woman would not hear, as she was too focused on Autumn.

“I am not saying that we should do it, because I’d never force you to do anything. But we are engaged and you should expect it next ti-“

“Oh, just shut up and do it.” Zak hissed glaring up at Darryl. He nodded when the older raised an eyebrow asking if he really is okay with it and waited for Darryl to lean in.

The kiss was awkward. Like... really really really awkward.

Probably because Zak made a pretty mouth, making teasing kissing noises at first but when Darryl’s lips actually touches his, he froze. It looked very childish to be honest.

Darryl only kept his lips on Zak’s for about 5 seconds before pulling away. Mainly because Zak did not close his eyes or move the position of his mouth, his lips still pursed together and making a weird position.

Oh, Goodness this was going to be hard.

Zak dated before. Darryl knew that. Why was he... not to be mean, but why was he so bad at kissing? He did not move, he just froze and made that weird thing with his lips. Was it because Darryl was a man? Or just because Zak did not have any romantic intimacy with anyone in a while?

Either way. That was something to work on later.

“Zak, darling, I know kissing me always makes you dazed, but could you please unfreeze?” Darryl said softly, glancing at the lady with an apologetic smile before turning his affection towards Zak. “Zak?”

“Aha...”

“I’m sorry, I think he needs to sit down.” Darryl chuckled softly, turning to the woman. “

“No worries. You two are really cute. Have a nice day!” The woman walked away and Darryl lead Zak back to the tree helping him sit down. He decided to give Zak some time and took Autumn to feed her, since it was her lunchtime anyway.

They set in silence for a while, Rocco walked over and out his head on Zak’s thigh. Autumn happily drank her milk and proceeded to play with Darryl’s T-shirt after.

“Okay, Zak, you’re starting to worry me.... Geppy?”

“I’m... fine.” Zak finally unfroze, blinking rapidly and focusing his eyes on Darryl.

“You were hardly blinking and staring into space.”

“Was I?” Zak frowned, shaking his head to break the daze. “Sorry, I- god, that was so embarrassing.”

“Heh, yeah... a bit. It’s fine now though.” Darryl shrugged, sighing softly. His free hand grazed over his lips absentmindedly, as he remembered the brief feeling of Zak’s lips. “Eat your sandwich. I think it’s better to head home soon. Tumns is due for her nap soon...”

“Yeah...”

“And if I am being honest, I would make you nap as well. If it was up to me.” Zak turned to send Darryl a poker face but was met with a mischievous glint in his eyes and could not help but smile.

“Oh, you shut up!”

————————————————————————

“Um, Bad?” They were home now and Autumn was down in her crib for her nap. Rocco laying by the legs of the crib, guarding the child just in case. And Lucy sleeping on him just because it was warm. Darryl took a photo before leaving the room, for the collection he was making. So far he had three.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking... shouldn’t we practice?” Zak hanged himself over the back of the couch, lips curled in a confident smirk as he stared at Darryl who came out of the kitchen holding two cups with jasmine tea.

Zak has spent most of the ride back home, silently thinking about this. It was on his mind, and he really wanted to...

“Practice what?” Darryl raised his eyebrows, and Zak honestly could not tell if he was pretending to not understand or if he actually did not know what the younger meant. He could never tell with Darryl. He was too good at the innocent act by now.

Zak sent Darryl a look, as the older took his sweet time walking around the couch and placing the cups down. “Bad! You know what I mean!”

“I think it’s a bit too early to practice wedding vows, Geppy.” Darryl smirked as he sat down, cradling one cup in his hands.

“...you are a bitch, Badboyhalo. Fuck you.” Zak hissed turned away from his fiancé, although he could not help but smile when he heard Darryl’s offended gasp.

“Language! Do not say that! Why would you say that?! Okay, language times 5! And I am not talking to you!” Darryl sounded genuinely upset now and Zak whipped around in instant reaching for Darryl and frowning when the older shrugged him off.

“Hi.” Zak whispered, poking the older in the cheek and pouting when he got no reaction. “I miss you.”

Darryl did not reply again, and turned away but Zak continued poking him, this time on his back. It was pretty awkward as both of them were silent.

“I can hear your smile.” Zak said not even trying to hide the fondness in his voice anymore.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“I can hear your smile.” Zak breathed out through soft laughter as he draped himself over Darryl’s shoulders.

“Don’t talk to me.” Darryl grumbled angrily, Zak giggled quietly, and started to trace ‘Im sorry’ into Darryl’s shoulders. “No, I don’t wanna hear it. Go away.”

When the tracing did not stop the older hissed, tried and failed to shake Zak off:

“Go away, stop. Go away. I see what you’re trying to do. Go away. Stop, stop! No!” At this point he had turned to face Zak and the younger immediately leached onto him. “Stop. Stop. No, no, leave me alone!”

Zak smiled even wider, putting his hands on Darryl’s cheeks and pulling lightly, irritating Bad even more:

“No, you said something mean, go away!” Darryl scowled and actively avoiding Zak’s eyes, because he knew the moment he looked in them, he’d melt. “Shoo. Shoo, go away! Geppy this isn’t funny! Go away!”

His voice was muffled due the fact that Zak was squishing his face, still not saying anything: “You said a naughty word, you didn’t even say sorry. You just said it and now you’re trying to be mean.”

Zak stuck his tongue out, immediately tracing more of his ‘im sorry’ letters into Darryl’s, this time all over his cheeks and forehead. “Oh, yeah, you’re saying sorry on my skin...”

Zak pursed his lips trying to hide his smile, Darryl did not even sound mad anymore. He was just being stubborn which was honestly - their normal.

“Darryl.”

“Are you really sorry?” Darryl finally looked up and allowed Zak to see that his lips were twitching as he tried to contain his smile.

“Yes.” His voice bright with contained laughter.

“You promise never to say that word again?”

“I won’t say it to you ever again.” Zak pressed his cheeks to Darryl’s happy that his fiancé was talking to him again.

“Will you never say it in your entire life ever again?” The soft reply made Zak giggle as he shifted to look into the ender eyes of the man in front of him.

“I can’t promise I will never ever say it again, but I will try.”

“Good enough.” Darryl finally smiled openly and started petting Zak’s hair. “So you were saying?”

“Uuuh... I forgot...um... um... Oh! We should practice kissing!” He watched as Darryl’s eyebrows flew up and blushed covered his cheek, and giggled in embarrassment. “So I don’t... freeze up on you again.”

“Alright. So um...” Darryl turned a bit and up his hand on Zak’s shoulder.

“How do we do this?” Zak blurted out, watching Darryl’s lips but not knowing what to do.

“Have you not kissed before? I swear you had girlfriends before...”

“I have not kissed a guy before!” Zak groaned in embarrassment And covered his face peeking out from behind his fingers. “Well... before like an hour ago...”

“Same thing, Zak...” Darryl said, prying the younger’s hands away from his face and holding them softly. “As Vurb would say... just kiss me, so I can really feel it in my toes.”

“Really? Really, Darryl? You had to phrase it like that.” Zak deadpanned watching as Darryl dissolved into laughter at Zak’s reaction. He freed one hand and punched the other’s chest a few times for good measure. “You’re so stupid, shut up.”

“Okay, okay... so this kiss. I want it to be... hot-“

“Bad! How do you know that word?!” Zak gasped in fake offense and now he was the one who received a ‘Really?’ look. “Never mind... do go on. Please.”

“And now you’re talking all polite, huh... as I was saying. By hot I mean... as real as it can get. If we are gonna do it, let’s do it right.”

“Good idea.” Zak mumbled, allowing Darryl to move his hand to his cheek and bring him in.

The kiss lasted longer this time. Zak did not do the pretty mouth thing, however he did freeze. All that was happening was Darryl moving his lips gently, while Zak, once again, blinked slowly, staring at Darryl’s face. Closed eyes, relaxed, locks of hair falling over his forehead and... did he always have such long eyelashes?

He felt a gentle finger slide down from his cheekbone to his ear lobe and then Darryl opened his eyes. He had large, very beautiful green eyes. Something in them told Zak that he was kissed by the innocence itself... and something else said that was not the case at all. It seemed that he was a saint, far from real life. On the other hand, by the shape and color of his eyes, he resembled a big cat, who was ready to flatter and purr, as soon as you caress him. Very pretty. Enchanting. Dark on the edges, like the ocean, getting lighter like spring grass closer to the iris.

“Zak? Are you with me?” Darryl asked softly, squeezing Zak’s hand a little.

“Ah, yes, sorry... your eyes are pretty.” Zak observed, feeling a bit smug, as Darryl’s cheeks colored with a faint blush. Huh. Green and red. The blush made Darryl’s eyes even brighter and Zak sighed happily. Green eyes were so beautiful. And two of his favorite people had green eyes.

“Thank you...?” Darryl stumbled and shook his head. “I just wanted to say that... maybe relax a little? Don’t purse your lips that hard and try to enjoy it, okay?”

“Okay. Let’s try again...”

It was better, since Zak tried to move a little. And he closed his eyes. But Darryl still pulled away pretty quickly.

“Ow! You bit me!”

“Sorry, sorry, I just- nervous...” Zak looked like a kicked puppy and Darryl sighed, cupping his cheek once again.

“Okay, listen to me. Relax. Don’t be so uptight and open your mouth.” He gave Zak a minute to breathe before asking, “Ready?” And only continuing when he got a nod.

Darryl leaned forward, his free hand moving to rest on Zak’s shoulder, and gently kissed his parted lips. He did not want to come on too strong.

Light touches were followed by a more tangible touch of lips. Soft and slightly wet, they seemed to merge together. Darryl, feeling like he was some sort of weird teacher, continued, not only kissing, but also beginning to gently suck on his ‘student's’ lips. Soft and tender, it seems, even slightly trembling lips, more and more opening mouth... Darryl might have gotten carried away with practice, hugging Zak by the shoulders, and not resting on them.

While Zak just let himself dissolve in the tender bliss, getting carried away as well, finally covered Darryl’s mouth with hiss, deepening the kiss, but still letting his teeth collide as little as possible. The sudden response to the kiss made the ‘teacher’ shudder all over, but the instant fear quickly turned into a pleasant wave of goose bumps and warmth. Zak, learned quickly. He finally remembered how to kiss and repeated what was shown, but now he is already doing something even more pleasant, getting his fiancé to cuddle closer, drowning in his arms and even got to climb over on his lap, at last releasing Darryl’s lips.

“Holy.... wow...” Zak breathed out, still dazed but this time in a good way. “You’re... a very good kisser.”

“You too. When you don’t freeze up.”

“Yeah...” Neither of them wanted to move, enjoying the closeness and the warmth. That was quite rare in general... for the touch starved Minecraft YouTubers.

Besides.

Darryl leaned in and connected their lips again. Light touches, relaxed, not as intense as before. Just perfect.

Until Lucy started barking alerting the couple that Autumn woke up.

“There’s our radio nanny...” Zak mumbled letting go and slowly getting up, but not letting go of Darryl‘a hand. “I’ll get her.”

“Yeah, um... I’m right here if you need help.” Darryl was pretty sure he was blushing like mad, and staring at the hand Zak was holding even though they just kissed... or rather made out.

“I know. Thanks, Darl.” With that Zak leaned placing a soft kiss on Darryl’s cheek before fleeing the room to tend to Autumn. He left a completely dazed and lovesick Darryl staring after him:

“God, that boy drives me crazy.”

———————————————————————-

The next two days were filled with domestic bliss, as Zak and Darryl got more comfortable around each other. They did kiss more. Trying to make it normal. But they did not have a make out last that again. Sadly, in both of their opinions. However, talking about it seemed like... something that would make things awkward. So they did not.

What they did do, was finally gone to the mall to get a proper stroller for Autumn... and a ring for Zak. They went for the ring first.

That went... well. For the most part. They had a teeny argument in the jewelry store about who was going to pay for the ring. They had a whisper yelling divorce before marriage in the middle of the shop...

Things have been said. A lot of things.

“Bad, I swear to God. I will marry Technoblade before I let you buy me this ring.”

“Oh, will you now?!”

“And Jealousboyhalo is back, hooray!” Zak rolled his eyes, going away from the people with Darryl on his tail, as he did not want anyone staring.

“You just said you’ll marry Technoblade! How else am I supposed to react?”

“Bad, just-“ Zak took a deep breath and turned on his heel coming face to face with the older man. “I don’t want you to waist your money when I can easily pay-“

“Zak, I am not waisting money. You have already spent so much on me over the years and I just want to do this for you. Okay?” Darryl asked softly, he would put his hand around Zak, but he could not. He was holding Autumn who was having the best time, yanking at his hair.

“Well, I-“

“Okay, that’s it. I’m paying, I now know your ring size...ow, sweetie, let go of my hair please. Zak, can you-“

“Nuh-ah. Since you’re paying for the ring, you can deal with our sweet apple yourself.” Zak had the most smug grin ever on his face, but than was quickly wiped off his face as Darryl looked at him with that special look and his green eyes and... Autumn might have taken one glance at her father and copied the look exactly so... “Oh, what the heck. Gimme.”

“Don’t say heck, Cookie. Now, go wait outside... please.” Zak rolled his eyes and made a very exaggerated groan but did as he was asked.

He stood outside, admiring his baby. His daughter. How crazy was that? His daughter. His Autumn. His and Darryl’s.

He watched as she smiled up at him and reached for his fingers, as her curious eyes ran around the room admiring all the sparkly things and as she became fascinating by the fountain, probably finding the sound and the changing colors pretty. Zak was just as fascinated by the reflections from the colors in his daughter’s eyes.

“You are the most beautiful baby ever, Autumn. And I will probably spoil you rotten no matter what Darryl says...”Zak giggled quietly and booped the girl’s nose. “But you, my Princess deserve it.”

“Deserves what?” Darryl reappeared next to him, holding a velvet box.

“Is that my ring?” Zak shifted and smirked at the older, not expecting him to drop to one knee and smile mischievously.

“Yes, it is. Hand please?” Zak extended his hand, mouth slightly open in shock. He did not expect Darryl to put on a show... “Zak Ahmed. Will you marry me?”

“Are you officially proposing right now...?” Zag whispered, suddenly feeling a bit breathless and dizzy for an unknown to him reason.

“Yes, Zak. Yes, I am.” With that Darryl opened the velvet box and... that was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen, and the most expensive, but given that Zak did not see a lot of rings as he usually did not pay attention to them. It was silver. With deepenings going across and along it in waves. The middle deepening, the biggest one, was filled with diamonds and... there was an engraving on the inner side which said ‘You are my sunshine.’

“Oh, god, Darryl... yes, yes of course, I will marry, you dork!” Zak hissed as Darryl laughed, putting the ring on his finger and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. He waited for the older to stand up, before pressing his forehead into his shoulder as an act of affection.

“Let’s go home, Geppy.”

“After we get that stroller, though!”

————————————————————————  
******  
@JustVurb:  
_@BadBoyHalo you should just marry @Skeppy already_  
|  
|  
|  
@Badboyhalo:  
ÒwÓ Alright ^~^ We’ll do :3  
|  
|  
|  
@JustVurb:  
...I did not expect that response...  
|  
|  
|  
@Spifey:  
BAD??? Wait, no, you can just leave it like that! Explain!  
|  
|  
|  
@Skeppy:  
Way ahead of you, buddy! [insert photo of Zak’s left hand. On his ring finger there is a silver coated band, the ring was actually gold. It had three cuts in it at the top and in the middle cut there were 3 gem stones. A sapphire, a ruby and an amethyst in the middle. It looked like a very expensive ring.]  
|  
|  
|  
@Skeppy:  
Bad is a taken man now. @Quackity. Word of advice. Stop trying.  
|  
|  
|  
@JustVurb:  
TS RN BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
@Quackity:  
I just woke up! What do you mean a taken man?!...  
|  
|  
|  
@Quackity:  
guys? Guys, please. I know this conversation was 2 hours ago but I want to be informed. Guys please. Let me in! LET ME IN!!!  
******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that... an update! Wooo! At this rate I update as often as Moonie... welp. This is what happens with baby fics. 
> 
> Moonie, your turn *~^ 
> 
> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join my (and Ruby’s) [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, but I promise I remember all my other fics. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Moonie, give me more of the baby fic fluff please *^*
> 
> I have used a lot of “The Light Between Ocean” quotes and I plan on continuing doing so :3 it just fits.


End file.
